Shinigami Haken Alternate Dimension
by Eliza Humphries
Summary: After stuffing his face in a book, Alan discovers there is an alternate dimension to the Shinigami Realm. (EricxAlan) (AlexsisxRonald) (WilliamxGrell) (EricxAlana) (AlexzanderxRonda) (WillowxGraci) Lots of OC's and a character list in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm back with, uh, some Shinigami randomness involving William and the gang. (As in Eric, Ronald, Grell, Eliza, (OC) Alexsis, (OC) and Alan.) It's them in an alternate universe. Made with 20% randomness, 30% Shinigami, 20% boredom of my mind, 10% romance, and 20% feminine-ess. Add in a splash of creativity and a pinch of texting my best friend on the phone and you get this story!. Enjoy! (If you don't know who Eliza and Alexsis are, read my first stories.)**

**Shinigami Dispatch, England, 1989**

-From the Perspective of Eric Slingby-

Of course William was angry. At Grell, that is. Thankfully not at me. Alan sat in the desk next to me and Ronald on the other. Alan had buried his head in a book and Ronald's legs were on his desk and he was whistling. I dipped my pen into my bottle of ink. _Honestly Grell. Can't you and Will lay off for a second? _I sighed and continued with my paperwork, completely oblivious to Grell's cries. Turning around to look at the desk behind Ronald, I saw Alexsis trying to work, but the red-head also tried to drown out Grell screaming by covering her ears with her hands. I smiled and turned to the desk behind Alan, which held his sister, Eliza. The young novice was staring at Grell, a bit troubled. Alan just sighed and continued reading his book, and Eliza tried to look past her brother's shoulder. Alan closed his book. "That's awkward," he said, shrugging. "What?" We all said in unison. I looked around. Eliza was blushing and hid behind Alan; Alexsis giggled and hugged Ronnie; Alan sighed and wrapped his arm around his sister; William had released Grell from his grasp; I shrugged and kept looking at Alan, and Ronald just kissed Alexsis on her cheek. Alan cleared his throat. "Evidently there's an alternate dimension of the Shinigami world. With female versions of us," he added hesitantly. "Uh, awkward," Grell said, getting up and dusting him/herself off. "Let me see that," Will said. Alan gave the book over to him, at the same time dusting Eliza off him. Eliza let go and retreated behind me for some reason. I gently ruffled her hair. Ronald whistled, adding more tension to the room.

**Shinigami Dispatch, Alternate Dimension**

-From the Perspective of Erica Slingbay-

My job as a Shinigami is boring. But it's not too bad when you have a friend like Alana Humphriy. Of course, Graci Stutcliffe can be a pain even when she's not attempting to strangle Ronda Knocks. Boy, that's annoying as heck. I straightened my ponytail and got back to work as my supervisor, Williow T. Speare, walked past my desk. I looked at Alana and sighed in relief. Ever since she contracted the Pricks of Death on her first solo mission, I decided as her senior, I should look after her as long as she had them. The last time she had an attack, it was three months ago. Her next attack could be today, or tomorrow, or any time. It could be more serious than her last one. I shook the thought out of my head. Alana seemed to be relaxed, as usual her head in a book and her signature skull bow in her hair. She most likely had about the best morning ever. And me, not so much. Willow passed by Graci's desk, frowning at the red-head tomboy. "Graci Stutcliffe, you are supposed to be doing your work," she stated, "not playing with your Rubix Cube." Willow snatched the cube-shaped puzzle out of Graci's hands. Graci pouted. "You're no fun, Willow~!" she said. Willow sighed. I smiled. Here we go again…

**Eliza: ALRIGHT! Chapter 1 ended! Here's a quick character list-thingy…**

**London Dispatch**

**Alexsis=Ronnie's girlfriend from The Story of Alexsis the Reaper**

**Eliza= Me, or Alan's twin sister from Welcome to Shinigami High School!**

**Ronald= We all know this cute, young Shinigami who is Alexsis' boyfriend.**

**Alan= You know, the shortish Shinigami from the second musical diseased with the Thorns of Death? Yeah, my brother.**

**Eric= Alan's best friend and mentor also from the second musical.**

**William= That strict Shinigami who's the manager of the London Dispatch.**

**Grell= The gender-confused red-head that loves Sebby-Chan!**

**Misc. of London**

**Sebastian= Demon butler of Ciel.**

**Ciel= Sebastian's master and contractor.**

**Viscount Druitt= Dramatic viscount of himself.**

**Undertaker= Former Shinigami and his real name is Adrian Crevan. Loves jokes and laughter.**

**Alternate Dimension Dispatch**

**Alexzander= Ronda's boyfriend and the male version of Alexsis.**

**Elijah= Very shy male version of me and Alana's twin brother.**

**Ronda= Female version of Ronald and Alexzander's girlfriend.**

**Alana= Female version of Alan and contracted the Pricks of Death on her first solo mission.**

**Erica= Female version of Eric and Alana's best friend and mentor. **

**Willow= Female version of William and very strict.**

**Graci= Female Grell and tomboyish. Also looks like the novice version of Grell.**

**Misc. of the Alternate Dimension**

**Sebastia= Female Sebastian and very smart.**

**Ceicly= Female Ciel.**

**Viscountess Druitt= Female Druitt, what can I say? -dramatic pose-**

**Undertaker= Female Undertaker, real name is Adriana Creva. Loves laughter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eliza: Soooo… how did 'ya all like the first chapter? Ronald is… uh… riding on his lawnmower at the moment… -turns to look uncertainly at Ronald- And Alexsis is holding on to him. Err…**

**Shinigami Dispatch, Alternate Dimension**

-From the Perspective of Alana Humphriy-

I. Hate. Mondays.

Especially when Willow is in her mood swings. Of course, I'm not the only one. There's Mr. Graci, (even though she's a she, I like to think she's a he) who's also in mood swings around Ronda. And I just try to prevent fights. Not too easy as the second-youngest member of Dispatch. Much easier when Erica, my mentor, comes into the situation. Defiantly easier. Willow is always angry and something always spills on her desk. Monday is a curse. I like it at night, when Erica and I head back to our flat and just snuggle. Well, mostly me doing the snuggling. Erica's never tired unless she's back from a reaping. And I usually tag along. I don't really like mentioning my illness around anyone who isn't Dispatch, though. Erica is the only one I can trust aside from Willow. When I see my co-workers, I'm the second shortest. Willow is the tallest, standing at exactly 6 feet. Erica is slightly shorter, at 5'8. Ronda is 5'4, and Graci-Senpai is 5'7. I'm around a head shorter than Erica. I'm taller than Ronda by 1-2 inches, so I use her shoulder as an arm rest. As I'm shorter than Erica, I take frequent piggy-back rides to the office. Well, halfway to the office at the most. Willow-Senpai is 30 years old. Erica is 27. Grell is 28 but acts like 18. Ronda is 18. And that leaves me at 20 human years old. I like it better that way. I wish it could stay like that. Always.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I ran out of ideas. Instead, I'll give you bios of some of my OC's at the end at each chapter to make up! -wink-**

Name: Alexsis Alexander

Age: 16-17

Personality: Party animal, shy around strangers

Boyfriend: Ronald

Friends: Alan, Eric, Grell, Ronald, Eliza, William

Enemies: Demons, Angels, and sometimes William and Ronald…

Quote(s): "Shut up, Ronnie. Your 'sense of humor' isn't helping."

Looks: Blood red hair in gravity-defying spikes, frameless Shinigami glasses, yellow-green eyes

Clothing: Male Shinigami novice outfit

Name: Eliza Humphries

Age: 14-15

Personality: Extremely shy, but she warms up once you get to know her

Boyfriend: N/A

Friends: Alan, Eric, Grell, Ronald, Alexsis, William

Enemies: Sometimes Alan, waaaay too much paperwork, demons, Angels

Quote(s): "Uh, why are we here again?"

Looks: Short, light brown hair, novice Shinigami glasses, yellow-green eyes

Clothing: Female Shinigami novice outfit (suit top, white undershirt, black tie, short black skirt)

Name: Alana Humphriy

Age: 20

Personality: Nice, a tiny bit shy

Boyfriend: N/A

Friends: Erica, Graci, Alexzander, Elijah, Willow, Ronda

Enemies: Erica every so often, demons, Angels

Quote(s): "We are all born alone into this world, and alone will we die. If this is my fate, why are tears coming out of my eyes?" and, "Looks like someone had too much to drink."

Looks: Longish light brown hair ties in a ponytail with a skull bow, frameless Shinigami glasses, yellow-green eyes

Clothing: Female Shinigami uniform (almost the same as the Novice uniform)


End file.
